1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medal or coin game machine which simulates the behavior of the dealer, unlike card game machines, presently installed in penny arcades or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blackjack game machine which uses medals or coin and is employed for business purposes and comprises an enclosure, a display portion showing dealer's cards, and another display portion showing player's cards. These display portions are placed in position on top of the enclosure. These display portions may mechanically expose cards or may be CRTs which display the images of cards. A player inserts medals into the metal slot to bet them. Then, the player pushes buttons on the control section to distribute the cards, for playing a game. If he or she wins, medals corresponding in number to the amount of bet will be placed on the medal pan.
In the above-described blackjack game machine, dealer's cards and player's cards are displayed on their respective display portions to permit the player to play a game. The player merely makes the game progress while matching the viewing screens. Therefore, the player only feels that he or she is playing a computer game and does not feel as if a real human dealer distributed cards, i.e., the blackjack game is not played realistically.